Synchronizing and coordinating a group or groups of people can be challenging depending on the scenario. For example, requesting musicians to follow a conductor's tempo in a symphony orchestra can be difficult partially due to the fact that musicians typically cannot see conductor's baton movements while they are playing the instruments. Similar synchronization and/or coordination problem(s) can also be encountered in the scenarios such as a ballet performance, theatrical play, band performance, film or television production, or team sports.
In another scenario, synchronizing/coordinating a group or groups of people to carry out a mission in a coordinated manner is also challenging. For example, when several groups of special military units are in action to carry out a mission in a hostile environment, coordinating these groups is critical since their options to use audio, motion, and vision are often very limited.